Adventures of M: Are we friends?
by pannadela
Summary: Finn and Jake meet Pannadela.


A little girl ran trought forest. Her moves allowed her to run very fast. Faster, than any Emian could. She ran from two intruders, that were in her part of forest. A weird-looking Emian with no hand, and yellow dog, that looked like someone, who she saw before. But she couldn't remind, who.

-Wait! - a yellow dog screamed to her.

-We... are... fine... - an Emian with no hand said to her breathless.

Suddenly, she heard screech. A screech of monster, that she shot with Arrow of Time.

A Black Beakneck woke up from its Time Coma.

In a last moment she jumped to her hideout, that was hidden between branches of big, old oak. Beakneck began to chase weird couple.

After a very small moment of rest she saw, that this weird couple tries to hide somewhere before it.

-I will help them. - she decided and from a secret hole in a branch she pulled a golden stone. She put it in her Stone Activator. She pressed it.

Time stopped.

She very quicly ran to one tree. She broke a big branch and she folded it to required height. After that, she took some rocks, and she put in in the air. They didn't felt on ground. Next, on move of her hands in ground appeared a hole.

-I think that will stop it. - she said.

Next, she grabbed a weird-looking Emian and yellow dog, and she took them to her hideout.

They didn't noticed anything, that happened there. After that, she said:

-And now look.

She pulled stone from Activator.

Time moved again.

A Beakneck first crashed on a branch. Next, it was hit by rocks, and, at end, it felt to hole. Monster screeched very long, and it fainted.

A weird-looking Emian and yellow dog looked very astonished by this, that happened in there. Next, they saw a little girl.

Her hair were blond. Very similar to a Finn's hair, but a bit lighter. She was a bit higher than Jake. After she took her dark coat and dark-green hood, it showed, that she has white, a bit dirted t-shirt and light-purple trousers. She took her shoes after she stopped time. They were black half-shoes.

First thing, that Finn did, was a question in direction of girl:

-What happened in there? What you did, that this monster is now fainted?

She turned back to him and Jake. But she didn't responded.

-Say us! What you did, little girl? - Jake asked her.

After that, she said very angry:

-I used my powers to rescue you from this Beakneck, and you don't thank me? I every day rescue over 10 Emians from various monsters. They don't know about me, because I'm taking them from the forest until I will move time again! But you!

She began talk very calmly:

-You got my attention since I saw you. Handless Emian and yellow dog. I can't leave you, if you don't want to be attacked by monsters again.

-Do you know that I am a human? - Finn asked her.

-You're human? I read about them. They dead after Great Mushroom War. I and anyone, who lives here are their scions: Emians. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Pannadela. And yours?

-My name is Finn Martens. - Finn introduced himself.

-And mine is Jake. - Jake introduced himself too.

-And so we know each other. - Pannadela said to them. -Come with me.

She leaded them to a ladder in a corner. They went down to lower part of hideout.

-So, where we are? - Finn asked Pannadela.

-We are in a Land of M - Pannadela responded him. - Home of Emians. Who are Emians? In shortcut: people, which children are looking like little chibies, but, when they grow up, for example 13 years they look like normal human, but using a powers that able you to bending four basic elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air. Another elements like a Lightnings, Plants or Plasma you can use by using sigils made from Sigilits. But only half of us has these powers. Another half has very hard bones, very thick skin, in brackets you can be still thin, and these are Fighting Emians. A first half is named Psychical Emian. They divide on two kinds: Elemental, like me or Medial, that can for example control minds. There are mixed kinds too, but its too much about them.

-How old are you? - Jake asked with curiosity.

-Fourteen. I have rare sickness, that makes me little chibi like that more longer, than normal.

They didn't noticed, that they went to a room looking like a little treatment room. Pannadela took something from a big chest. These things were leaves and stick.

-Leaves are from a plant, that is used for amputation treatment. Stick is from tree, that has very, very hard branches. I had to use much strength to get this stick. Give me your arm, Finn. It will be not harming.

Finn gave arm to Pannadela. She bandaged his arm with leaves and using a resin from a little jar, she strapped stick to leaves.

-I have hope that it will help you at the moment. Come with me.

After they came back to main room of hideout, she said:

-If you want to leave my hideout, you can do it. But know that there are monsters everywhere now. If you want to stay in here, there is your corner.

In one corner were two wolves' furs. They laid at the furs. Before they went sleep, Finn asked Pannadela:

-Pannadela. Was there a weird, hooded character on pink monster with other monster with cages full of princesses, snake-looking horse, and fat king?

-No, I didn't seen them. And you can say to me Pann. Good night, Finn and Jake.

-Good night, Pann - Finn and Jake responded to her.


End file.
